Autumn's Fate
by sakhi
Summary: Karena cinta yang tersimpan dalam hati bukan sekedar alegori. Ia nyata layaknya guguran Momiji yang tak pernah bosan kau pandangi; indah dan suci. [Naruto/Hinata, AU]


**Autumn's Fate**

by

**sakhi**

**.**

**Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Cover Image © hand**

**.**

**Warning: AU, cheerful!Hinata, possibly OOC, missed typo(s)**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

.

**.**

Kyoto, kota budaya beraroma musim gugur. Sejauh mata memandang yang tampak jelas hanyalah guguran daun-daun Momiji yang memenuhi jalanan. Terkesan menyampah memang, tetapi inilah salah satu dari sekian banyak keistimewaan musim gugur Kyoto yang begitu dirindukan laki-laki bersurai kuning yang tengah menyeret koper oranye itu .

Pepohonan dengan sebagian besar daun yang berguguran berbaris rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan, pun banyak terdapat di halaman kuil, taman, sekolah maupun perkantoran, juga di halaman rumah penduduk Kyoto.

Uzumaki Naruto, laki-laki bersurai kuning secerah matahari musim panas itu tersenyum ketika sesuatu yang ia sebut kenangan masa lalu kembali melintasi benaknya.

Menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengambil selembar daun Momiji yang baru saja gugur dari pohonnya, mengamati daun berwarna merah-kecokelatan itu dengan seksama. Lalu tersenyum—lagi.

**.**

"_Mereka harus menghadapi musim dingin setelah musim gugur. Menghentikan air dan nutrisi lalu membiarkan daun mengering dan berguguran adalah cara terbaik."_

**.**

"Momiji," gumamnya pelan, "melambangkan keindahan."

Teringat sesuatu lagi, eh?

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, entah ke mana, yang jelas nuraninya mengatakan—untuk sekarang—ia hanya perlu mengikuti jalan lurus ini. Bernostalgia dengan kenangan-kenangan lama yang muncul ke permukaan dan berterbangan ditiupi angin musim gugur sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

**.**

"_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun. Jika aku gagal, kumohon maafkan aku. Jika aku berhasil … kurasa aku harus meminta maaf juga, karena meskipun aku tidak menginginkannya, Kak Neji mengatakan semua akan tetap hilang."_

**.**

Ah, gadis itu. Ia mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas, sejelas ia melihat guguran daun Momiji detik ini. Gadis bersurai indigo dengan iris lavender pucat yang mampu menjebaknya dalam labirin cinta bahkan hanya dengan sekali pandang. Keanggunan dan kelembutannya berhasil mematikan logikanya.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena telah melupakanku, Hyuuga."

Jalan ini—jalan lurus tanpa persimpangan yang di penuhi daun-daun Momiji benar-benar membuat Uzumaki Naruto bernostalgia dengan mozaik-mozaik kecil yang ia sebut kenangan, yang lama kelamaan menyerbu kepalanya, memenuhi otaknya.

**.**

"_Bagiku, Naruto-kun adalah daun Momiji. Daun Momiji yang selalu menemaniku disegala musim."_

**.**

Pantas saja Naruto tidak bisa melupakannya hingga detik ini. Gadis itu bahkan masih bisa tersenyum begitu tulus padanya saat jarak antara dirinya dan maut hanya setipis selaput, seolah-olah ia benar-benar tidak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyiksa itu.

**.**

"_Naruto-kun tidak boleh menangis. Aku yakin aku bisa melewati ini. Operasi apa pun itu bukan apa-apa jika Naruto-kun di sampingku, menemani dan mendoakanku."_

**.**

Jika saja laki-laki ini tahu, bahwa kala itu perasaan gadisnya tak kalah hancur dengan perasaannya. Ia—sesungguhnya—tak ingin dilupakan, dan perempuan itu pun tak ingin melupakan, tetapi ia masih bisa menghibur laki-laki yang seharusnya menghiburnya. Uzumaki Naruto, ia malah menangis serupa pecundang di hadapan pujaan hatinya yang tengah berjuang melawan maut. Tidakkah itu menggelikan, eh?

"Sudah dua tahun, ya? Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Hyuuga?" Ia kembali bergumam saat semilir angin musim gugur kembali menerbangkan daun-daun Momiji yang berguguran, seolah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah ia tahu seperti apa rasanya itu akan menyampaikan pertanyaannya barusan pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lagi, memejamkan matanya, merasakan semilir angin membelai setiap inci wajahnya. Lalu tersenyum kecil, membuka mata dan menatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan yang berarak. "Kurasa aku masih mencintaimu, Hyuuga."

**.**

"_Jadi Naruto-kun harus ke Tokyo setelah operasiku? Kalau begitu, bawalah ini, Naruto-kun. Karena aku tidak bisa selalu berada di samping Naruto-kun. Kuharap kalung ini akan terus mengingatkan Naruto-kun padaku, agar Naruto-kun tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengingat gadis lain. Walaupun aku tidak mengingat Naruto-kun, aku akan selalu mencintai Naruto-kun. Aku berjanji. Apa Naruto-kun juga mau berjanji padaku?"_

**.**

Satu lagi ingatan masa lalu yang menghampirinya. Ia menggenggam kalung bertali hitam dengan liontin safir senada manik matanya. "Syukurlah aku masih mencintaimu, Hyuuga. Dan sepertinya akan terus begitu."

**.**

"_Kak Neji, aku hidup atau mati nanti, Kakak harus mengabarinya pada Naruto-kun, ya? Setelah menemani operasiku, Naruto-kun harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk membantu Ayahnya di perusahaan. Kakak juga harus mengatakan pada Naruto-kun kalau aku akan terus mencintainya."_

**.**

"Syukurlah kau berhasil melawan maut, Hyuuga. Aku senang mendengar itu semua dari Neji. Dari awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau adalah gadis yang kuat. Soal mencintaiku, apa kau masih mencintaiku sampai sekarang?" Ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku sungguh berharap kau mengatakan 'ya' dengan senyum itu."

Ia kembali bergeming dalam ketenangan sembari menatap langit dengan senyum yang terkulum di bibir tipisnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan mengikuti kata nurani. Ia yakin akan menemukan sesuatu di sini, hari ini.

"_Matsuri Jidai_?" Itu tentu pertanyaan yang ia tujukan pada diri sendiri, mengingat ia hanya berjalan-jalan seorang diri.

Ada banyak orang dengan kimono yang berjalan ke arah utara taman Kyoto, pasti menuju kuil Heian Jing.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, lalu segera bergabung dengan kelompok itu.

Benar saja. Banyak orang yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu kuil terbesar yang dimiliki Kyoto itu. Mereka pasti akan meramaikan festival yang rutin dilaksanakan di Kyoto tiap kali musim gugur. Beruntung sekali Naruto ini, mereka melaksanakannya di hari kepulangannya. Menyambutnya, eh?

Ia menapaki tangga menuju bangunan utama. Di sana ada banyak orang yang mengenakan pakaian ala Jepang kuno. Pria-pria yang kelihatan gagah dengan baju perang jaman dulu, juga wanita-wanita yang terlihat anggun dan cantik dengan kimono berbagai motif. Ia mulai menikmati festival yang sarat akan musim gugur ini, dan diam-diam mulai teringat sesuatu.

**.**

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Apa kau mau berteman baik denganku?"_

**.**

Tanpa diperintah, otaknya kembali memutar saat pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu. Di tempat yang sama, sekitar lima belas tahun lalu, saat usianya sepuluh tahun dan Hinata delapan tahun.

Kedua sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik, menciptakan lengkungan senyum.

Hyuuga Hinata—cinta pertamanya—telah membuatnya terjebak dalam labirin cinta selama lima belas tahun.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Apa kau mau berteman baik denganku?"

_Eh …?_

Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya.

_Itu … Hinata?_

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, refleks. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa gadis di hadapannya bukanlah gaung imajiner yang ada dalam fatamorgana pikirannya. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan mata, hasilnya tetap sama; ia melihat gadisnya. Itu artinya—

"Hinata?" katanya. Ada nada tidak percaya di sana. Ia merasa _de javu_. Ini bukan lelucon, 'kan?

—benar Hinata yang _itu_, gadisnya.

"Hinata! Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu!" teriak seorang laki-laki bermata sama dengan perempuan yang dipanggil Hinata itu. Pasti mereka mempunyai hubungan darah atau hanya kebetulan semata—

"Neji? Kaukah itu?"

—tidak, Naruto mengenalnya. Mereka memang mempunyai hubungan darah.

"Naruto? Itu kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yang ditanya malah balik bertanya dengan nada tak kalah tak percayanya dengannya.

"Aku merasa dia adalah orang baik, Kak. Jadi aku mengikutinya. Aku ingin mengajaknya berteman baik denganku."

Laki-laki itu—Neji—seperti tersambar petir. Ia benar-benar tak mampu berkata-kata. Memangnya kebetulan seperti ini ada? Atau ini semacam … takdir?

"Hinata …" ujar Naruto masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ya, namaku Hinata, Naruto-kun."

_Naruto-kun? Bahkan panggilan itu … sama persis._

"Neji, a-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa selain Hinata berhasil melewati operasi pengangkatan tumor otak dan melupakan semuanya. Ya, semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

"Memangnya ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"T-tidak. Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Kak, kalung milik Naruto-kun … bukankah itu sama seperti kalung yang kupakai di album foto yang Kakak tunjukkan padaku kemarin?"

Neji mengangguk kaku.

"Lalu di mana kalung itu sekarang?"

Neji menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ini milikmu, Hinata. Kau yang memberikannya padaku."

"Maaf?"

Hinata tidak mengerti. Itu memang sama persis seperti kalung miliknya yang ia dan Neji sama-sama tidak tahu di mana kalung itu sekarang.

Naruto diam. Ada senjang senyap di antara mereka. Naruto tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Aku," akhirnya ia memulai, "Uzumaki Naruto, kekasih Hyuuga Hinata dikehidupan sebelumnya."

"Maaf?"

**.**

.

**.**

_**Kadang imajinasi memang hanya imajinasi. Tetapi, pernahkah kau berpikir kehilangan ingatanmu, melupakan semua, melupakan dia yang kau cinta, lalu takdir membawamu bertemu dengan orang itu kembali dan mencintainya seperti semula? Mungkin saja, 'kan?**_

… _**Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya tersimpan di dalam hati, bukan memori. Menurutmu ini hanya alegori atau benar-benar nyata kita alami?**_

**FIN**


End file.
